


Here We Are In This Place (Finally)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In Erebor, Bofur and Nori talk with Dwalin making a brief appearance.





	Here We Are In This Place (Finally)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Disraelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Disraelis/gifts).



> For Isabellerecs on dreamwidth.
> 
> Khuzdul used -
> 
> Ghivashel - treasure of all treasures

"So, this is Erebor."

Bofur tilted his head slightly to watch as Nori slyly looked around at everything. He wondered what his partner was thinking and planning now that they were finally in the Mountain once more.

"It is yeah. Why, what are you planning?"

"Me? Plan something possibly nefarious? Say isn't so," Nori gasp dramatically as Bofur chuckled while an armored Dwalin passed them.

"You're always planning something, Thief. I'm sure you'll find trouble within Erebor's wall in no time," Dwalin growled as he eyed them both.

"Well someone has to keep an eye on the shadows and make sure nothing wicked happens to the lovebirds," Nori responded with a slight shrug.

"True enough, who knows what would happen with those two without us to watch their backs. Speaking of which shouldn't you be with the King, Dwalin?" Bofur asked grinning.

"I will be. Balin stayed with him and Ironfoot while I delivered another courting gift to the Hobbit in his quarters." Dwalin returned as he glanced around at the busy corridor before glaring at Nori again as he left them.

"Sickeningly sweet our King and the Burglar are," Nori muttered as they wandered to the nearest tavern.

"Are you saying that we weren't, Ghivashel?"


End file.
